monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dionaemus
Habitat The Dionaemus Plant grows in tropical rain forests and rarely (mostly the subspecies) grows in Desert Areas, but mostly on rocky ground. On Sandy ground the roots couldn't get a hold. Appereance The Dionaemus Plant appears to be a eight-headed, giant flower with a very beautiful scent surrounding her, luring Qurupeco and other small Wyvern into her deadly flora. Behavior The Dionaemus Plant is normally docile and catches mostly small animals and wyvern using her poisonous saliva to paralyze them and devour them. But in dire straights of hunger, Dionaemus was seen attacking King Ludroth and even weakened Gobuls in an struggle for food. Upon sensing danger the flower heads errect into the air, starting to show their razorsharp teeth inside of their round maws. The Dionaemus can't walk or crawl, but is capable of burrowing through solid rock using her powerful roots like a drill. This is the only way Dionaemus can relocate. When enraged, the flower heads will start to drool and permanently snap and chomp into the air, in this state the plant will attempt to ambush attack hunters from within earth at a horribly fast speed. Additionally is the drool highly toxic and inflicts an even stronger poison as before. Attacks *'Attack 1: Single-Head Saliva Shot' (Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - The Dionaemus Plant shoots a single drop of saliva at an hunter. Inflicting poison. Medium Water Damage. In Enrage, the Saliva Shot explodes on impact and scatters small drops in all directions. *'Attack 2: Flower Chomp (Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - Chomps at an hunter. Low Damage. Can be chained up to 4 times, each chain at an different hunter. In Enrage it can be chained up to 8 times. *'Attack 3: Smashin' Root' '(Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - Pulls a root out of the ground and tries to smash an hunter twice with it. Has an homing element. Large Damage. *'Attack 4: Triple-Head Saliva Shot Roulette (Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - The Dionaemus Plant starts to shoot three saliva balls in different directions, creating greenish and purpleish clouds which cause poison on touch. Medium Water Damage per Saliva Shot. In Enrage, the Poison is much more potent. *'Attack 5: Master Drill' (Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - 'The Dionaemus Plant drills into the ground, creating quake effects along the way. After reaching the target it bursts through the Ground and impales the Hunter with razor-sharp vines. High Damage. Only when enraged. *'Attack 6: Accurate Saliva Shot ('Hi-Rank/'G-Rank) '- Aims directly at an hunter, following him for 1 or 2 seconds and then spits a small, but faster flying saliva shot. Low Water Damage. Inflicts Poison. In Enrage 3 shots can be spit in a row. *'Attack 7: Poison Rain (G-Rank) '''- The Dionaemus Plants errects her heads into the air and spits in rapid succession with all eight heads into the air, causing a rain of saliva shots. Low Water Damage. Inflicts Poison. Has a huge area. Weakpoints/Breakable Parts '''Heads: 60(Cut)/30(Blunt) (Heads can be destroyed after two flinches, disabling them from spitting saliva. After destroying all heads, the heads will resprout but won't be able to shoot saliva.) Main Body: 40(Cut)/20(Blunt) (Can be scarred, this will cause the plant to lose grip after unburrowing.) Roots: 10(Cut)/35(Blunt) (One root can be cut off, reducing root-caused damage) Other Plantocidae - New Type of Monsters, based on flora of jungles and other areas suitable for plant growth. They can be identified by their roots and mostly inability to move around. Armor Vile Bloom Armor (Only high rank) +20 Water Resistance +5 Ice Resistance -25 Fire Resistance -20 Thunder Resistance +15 Dragon Resistance Armor Skills: Wide Range, Status Effects Up, Meat Lover, -1 Critical Eye Weapon 'Greatsword -' #'Snapper (Rarity 3) - '''596 Raw Damage, 20 Water Damage, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Large Red, Medium Orange, Large Yellow, Small Green, Very Small Blue #'Dual Snapper (Rarity 5) - '832 Raw Damage, 30 Water Damage, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Medium Red, Small Orange, Large Yellow, Medium Green, Small Blue #'Quadruple Snapper (Rarity 8) - '1096 Raw Damage, 40 Water Damage, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Very Small Orange, Small Yellow, Large Green, Medium Blue, Medium White #'Hydra Vine (Rarity 10) -''' 1376 Raw Damage, 100 Water Damage, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Very Small Orange, Small Yellow, Large Green, Small Blue, Small White, Medium Purple Category:Monster Creation Category:Chloro Wyvern